Bleeding Lilies
by Creepy-Gollum
Summary: The last year in Hogwarts for the Marauders is marked by a shocking incident.Lily Evans murdered. A crime of passion? Jealousy? Or perhaps was it the Dark Side? Remus and Sirius are supposed to find the real culprit...Not AU
1. Prologue

Okay this actually a...pauses serious relief (ha right!)from The Curse of the Fluffy Bunnies. It's supposed to be mystery but it will have humour as well! Yeah, so I hope you enjoy it and I would like any suggestions or corrections about anything!

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing...what did you expect!

**BLEEDING LILIES**

Prologue

The Hogwarts Express train whistled at eleven o'clock punctually as it always had. A_s _it steadily gained momentumit left King Cross station for its annual route to Hogwarts Castle of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Seventeen-year-old James Potter was looking outside the window absent-mindedly as the scenery of the city of London slowly gave away to the rural countryside of England. He let a sigh and brushed a hand through his jet-black hair. The only acknowledgement he got for his actions however was one of his best friend's smile.

Remus J. Lupin glanced up from the book he was reading so intently and threw a cognitive look at James and then glanced at their other friend Sirius Black who didn't really get the meaning of his mischievous glance.

"Oh. My. Lord!" Sirius shrieked in excitement and climbed over a distraught James to point at something outside the window. "Did you see that cow Remus! She had black and _brown_ spots!" he bounced fascinated on his seat looking around to the other three Marauders waiting for the same reaction.

To his disappointment, the only Marauder who responded with the same excitement was Peter Pettigrew who searched frantically outside the window to locate the extraordinary cow. "Where? Where! Tell me Sirius!"

"Just there! Under the tree!"

Remus sighed, shaking his head desperately. He thought his friends were getting more immature the older they got. Instead he didn't make any comment to Sirius' statement but asked James, "Why are you like this? I hope you're not contemplating the meaning of life and death again…Last time that happened Snape was almost killed by the Giant Squid…"

James finally averted his eyes from the outside and turned to face Remus. "Do you think she will accept go out with me this year?" he asked hope glinting in his blue eyes.

"Huh wha- oh of course mate!" Sirius exclaimed patting James on the shoulder trying to encourage him.

James looked at Sirius with a huge grin that reached his eyes and automatically puffed out his chest.

Sirius discreetly leaned forward as did Remus so he could listen to what Sirius seemed to want to say. "It's seventh year, right?" he whispered to Remus who nodded.

"And he still has hopes?"

Remus merely nodded again, regarding the happy-as-a-clam James with pity. Then the happiest Marauder turned to grin at Remus, obviously not having noticed the looks he was being given.

"For Merlin's sake Remus, what have you been reading all summer?" he asked pushing up the book Remus had, so he could see the title clearly. "_Agatha Christie, Murder On the Nile_," he read.

"I can imagine what a cheerful book that is," exclaimed Sirius sarcastically snatching it from Remus hands.

"Hey, give it back!" the werewolf protested, slightly annoyed, stretching his hand out to get it.

Sirius however took it away from his reach, his eyes fixed on the book. Browsing through the book quickly he gave it back to Remus. "So who is the murderer Remus?" he questioned jokingly.

Moony took it back with motherly care and glanced at Sirius half jokingly half seriously, "You will be the first person to know when the mystery is solved."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off. "Oh I think I hear my fair Lily approaching from outside the corridor! She will probably be looking for me!"

He stood up and proceeded to open the door. Sirius followed behind him popping his head out of the door. Remus rolled his eyes but his werewolf senses were tense, as he was still curious to hear what was going to happen.

Delicate feminine steps were heard which were followed by a girl's voice, "Dear, I missed you!"

"So did I!" James chirped.

"Potter...I was actually talking to Alice," Lily Evans pointed out crossing her arms in front of her chest, giving him a bored look. She nodded her head to her best friend, a Gryffindor with long wavy hair who chuckled, enjoying this ever-going battle.

The grin faded from his lips as soon as it had come. He raised his eyebrows and then turned on his seductive mode. Brushing his hand quickly through his hair he flashed a beguiling smile.

"So Lily will you g…" he started purring in his 'manly' voice but Lily pushed him aside and took Alice by her arm and walked away from him before he could even say anything.

He turned on his heels to look at her back for the hundredth time as she walked away. He felt Sirius patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe next time mate…"

Meanwhile, Remus and Peter had gotten out, not being able to resist the temptation to see what would happen. Remus nodded in agreement with Padfoot and made to push James back inside but James shook his hand away.

James had his eyes stuck on the people some meters away from him narrowed in pure hatred. Lily and Alice were passing by them and the red head accidentally bumped into one of the Slytherins as the train jolted.

"Watch it Mudblood," snarled Severus Snape glaring at her. Next to him stood Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange as well as Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin.

Lily didn't hear him as she was listening to what Alice was saying to her. But the Slytherins wouldn't let her go like that. Snape grabbed her arm violently forcing her to turn around.

"Did you hear what I say?" he hissed dangerously.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she asked exasperated and freeing her arm from his grip she moved on.

"You will be, trust me," Bellatrix Black drawled with an evil smirk.

James turned and looked at the rest of the Marauders outraged. "Did you just hear that!" he exclaimed angrily.

He ran to catch up with Lily as the Slytherins went into another compartment. Lily turned and glared daggers at him. "What now!"

"Will you…"

"JUST SHUT UP POTTER! WON'T YOU EVER GET IT! I HATE YOU, GO TO HELL!" she shouted totally mad and left him as if hit by a lightning.

James merely stayed there staring at what he found weird behavior. All of a sudden he turned on his heels and stormed back into the compartment where his friends had already returned. As he sat back to his seat he shot a mad glare at Sirius.

The boy widened his eyes in surprise. "What did I do?"

"You said she would accept this time! You claim she likes me although she doesn't show it! What am _I_ supposed to suspect now!" he demanded his eyes flaring.

Remus put his book down and looked gravely from James to Sirius. Even Wormtail for once in his life realised the seriousness of the situation and had stopped giggling.

Meanwhile, Sirius was gaping at his best friend taken aback from James' sudden outburst. That was certainly a reaction he hadn't expected from his friend. All these years no matter how many times Lily refused James would keep asking her out persistently. Sirius had no idea what had changed this time.

"Wh-what do you mean Prongs?" he asked weakly.

"Oh now you don't understand! Right!" he half shrieked.

Remus could feel James' temper tantrum coming and it would definitely be bad. Rarely did James get mad but when he got everyone had to run for the hills.

Sirius was wondering what in seven hells he was supposed to answer to James' question when he hadn't the faintest what he was talking about.

"Well?" James demanded crossing his arms.

The only sound that could be heard was Wormtail's panicked squeal as James took out his wand. Remus was watching his actions motionless but alert in case he had to intervene. Sirius was twitching somewhat awkward in his seat. "I honestly don't get you pal…" he started but James cut him off.

"I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER! I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO ANNOY HER SO THAT IN THE END YOU WIN HER!" he shouted and Remus was quite sure even the strangely coloured cows could hear them.

Sirius gaped in shock at James. Once he managed to recover he muttered, "Are you crazy? I would like Lily…?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you! She is perfect!" he exclaimed his eyes flaring.

"BUT I DON'T LIKE AN INCH OF HER JAMES! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY TO PERSUADE YOU?" Sirius shouted back as angrily.

"You are just lying!" James spat with a glare.

Sirius couldn't believe him. He snorted frustrated and murmured under his breath, "This girl has driven you mad...This must stop..."

Remus decided to take action as he saw James ready to lung at Sirius. "All right guys cut if off," he said dragging Sirius to sit to the opposite seat as he moved and sat next to James. Sirius was in a dark mood for the rest of the trip as was James who was determined not to talk to him for...as long as he was angry. Remus didn't like this situation at all.

* * *

So there! Please tell me what you think! It's going to be mystery just to inform you...

Note:Does _anyone_ know the last name of Alice (future Longbottom)?Pwease...


	2. Chapter 1

Yes people I haven't abandoned my stories nor the Curse of the Fluffy Bunnies but I have been busy up to neck all these months and now that we have summer I will be able to update more often. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and even those who just read it! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter1

"And then in 1872 the Goblins signed…"

"Moony…?"

Remus didn't say anything as James pushed him gently on the shoulder. He was far too concentrated on keeping notes. The ghost professor of History of Magic was saying things too quickly to manage to write everything. It was only some weeks after the seventh year had started and they were already packed with homework. James and Sirius weren't fighting anymore but still sent glares to each other from time to time.

"Remus…?" James asked again pushing him more so that his hand slipped and ink stained Remus' parchment.

Remus let something that sounded a bit like a growl of annoyance and snapped his head up to look atJames. "What?" he demanded.

"Will you do me a favour? Pwease…" James pleaded faking a baby voice.

Remus sighed. This couldn't be good. "What is it that you want from me?" he asked.

"Will you ask Lily from me for a date?" he said managing to do the best of his puppy eyes.

Peter who had already started getting excited by the prospect of Lupin's answer elbowed Sirius who was snoring fast asleep on his History of Magic book.

"Cookies! **….**Err-what?" Padfoot said with a start looking around startled.

Remus ignored him and shook his head. "What makes you think she will accept if I ask her?"

"You are a gentleman! You know how to articulate this kind of things! Come on," he begged his lower lip trembling. James was always good at pretending he was about to cry. And it usually worked on his friends. Especially on Remus who was grateful for the company they gave him onevery full moon.

"Okay fine!" he said throwing his hands up in exasperation. "But we need to find her first. I mean, she's not here…" he remarked looking around the class.

It wasn't usual of Lily to skip classes but these weeks she was acting all mysterious and was hanging out just with her best friend Alice Havendell. James would always look for Lily around the halls, his mind concentrated on this purpose but the moment Lily set her eyes on him she instantly changed direction.

Once they were out of the History of Magic class James was dragging Remus outside to the grounds for Herbology hoping that Lily would turn out to the class. As the headed to the Entrance Hall James' trained eye located Lily.

"There she is!" he shrieked as if he was on drugs.

Sirius rolled his eyes. This situation was starting to be sickening. All the past years he had approved of James' obsession but it was getting exaggerated now. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw Remus shaking his head negatively.

"No, I can't go there now James. Look, she is talking to Dumbledore," he pointed at where the red head was telling something to the old man.

The Headmaster smiled nodding his head the twinkle in his eyes brighter than usual. He replied something to Lily and Alice and pat the two girls on their backs, breezing past the Marauders as calmly as Sirius when sleeping in Divination.

James shrank back slowly walking behind an oblivious Wormtail. He was wary of Dumbledore since last year when he had played a really humourless prank on him and sent a bunch of Veelas in his office. All hell had broken loose that day. Professor McGonagall handed in her resignation for reasons no student or teacher could determine exactly and many first year Hufflepuffs were seduced never to be seen again but when it was found out that James was the one responsible for that chaos everything fell backinto place. Dumbledore had merely given him a month of detention but something told James that someday the Headmaster would get back at him. The Gryffindor dreaded that moment.

The ever-cheerful Headmaster nodded his head to the Marauders with a smile "Good morning Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and ah!" James gulped at his exclamation "Mr. Potter…See you around."

James steadily regained his old confidence once he had brushed a hand through his messy hair and flashed a smile at some Ravenclaw third years. Turning around to look at Remus he said, "Can you go now please?"

An exasperated sigh issued from the werewolf as he made his way towards the two girls.

"Now watch while I go out with Lily," James said proudly at Sirius and Peter.

"You are such a nice couple James! And now she won't…" but Peter hadn't finished his sentence when Moony came back his face emotionless.

James, however, was too distracted by Lily's glare which he took as a passionate look to notice the look on Remus' face.

"So when and where has she said?" he asked with a smug smile curling on his lips.

Remus opened his mouth no sound coming out of it. He threw a nervous glance at Sirius hoping he wouldn't be the object of James' next outburst. Sirius got his look andjust put his hands in his pockets humming pretentiously cheerful as if everything was going to be okay.

Peter blinked confused. "She didn't say anything?" he questioned.

James looked at Remus nodding. "Talk man! Do I have to plead for that? What did she say?"

Remus cleared his throat. "See James…she didn't exactly say any time or place…" James cut him off.

"She let me decide? Cool!"

Even the epitome of immaturity, Sirius Black, smacked his forehead with his hand. James was so hopeless still thinking that silly girl would go out with him. Couldn't this just stop!

Remus grinned. "Exactly."

This one word made Sirius' jaw fall to the floor and Peter squeaked as Prongs swelled with pride grinning like a fool.

"For a moment I thought she refused again!" Sirius exclaimed getting a short glare from James. "Turns out you are good at acting Moony!"

Remus smiled shrugging. "Yeah…she seemed curiously willing to go out with you this time. _But_ with one condition she said."

James was hanging from Remus' next words with such eagerness that only a toddler would have.

"You have to do something with your hair. She thinks it's horrible the way it's so messy."

James pouted. "But it boosts my sex appeal!" he claimed and made everyone crack up.

He shot them a mock offended look. "I'm going to talk to my lady and let all of you rot here _alone_!" he said dramatically catching up with Lily and Alice where they were advancing down the Entrance Hall.

Finally Sirius managed to recover from his laughter and looked up at the other two. "It's unbelievable! I never thought I'd live to see the day when Lily Evans would go out with James!"

Remus agreed. "I was even more shocked when she accepted without even contemplating it a bit! She just said 'yes''! And she seemed pretty sure about it!"

"Ha! I told you they would make a nice couple!" said Wormtail brightly.

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders in fake shock. "Maybe you are a Seer…" he drawled in eerie voice.

Wormtail shook his head negatively looking sad. "I doubt so. Otherwise, I 'd know what we have for lunch today," he answered with a sigh.

Later that evening James had never been happier in his life. With a shriek he bounded off to the boy's dormitories and didn't show up forsome minutes. He was all cared for and his hair wasn't that messy anymore.

"Oh and here comes the groom!" Sirius exclaimed clapping excitedly as James entered the common room attracting many female looks.

"Shut up Padfoot!" he snapped fixing his hair once more in front of a small mirror.

"Good luck pal!" Peter squeaked grinning mischievously.

Remus gave him an encouraging nod smiling as well. "Where are you going to meet?" he asked.

"Outside the Astronomy Tower!" he exclaimed brushing his clothes neatly.

Sirius whistled mischievously. "Oooo seems like Prongs is going to have helluva night!"

Remus and Peter laughed as James was beaming with happiness. "Why not? I'd love to…" he trailed off with a sly smile.

Remus grinned at him gesturing to the portrait. "Then off you go. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

James nodded quickly and fought the urge to run there. Instead he disappeared behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Only a few minutes passed before Sirius who happened to be in some kind of hyperactive fit spoke up. "How much do you guys bet thatshe won't kiss him on the first date?"

Remus glanced up from his Agatha Christie book contemplating the idea of playing in the bet but shook his head negatively.

"Aw come on Remus!" Peter exclaimed and grinned at Sirius. "One galleon."

"Ooohh good! I like your bet Peter! You like risks!" he said loving every moment.

Sirius was rummaging through his pockets for a parchment to seal their deal when James entered the common room looking as if he had just seen a vampire cheerleader.

"She didn't kiss him!" Peter concluded cheerfully standing to his feet.

Sirius frowned somewhat annoyed that he hadlost the bet but something else in the look of James' face that had turned pale bothered him even more. He suddenly looked at his blue eyes that was widened in fear and shock.

Remus rushed over to him wondering what the hell happened in the Astronomy Tower. James grabbed him by the shoulders violently and just muttered before passing out of consciousness.

"Lily...murdered..."

* * *

Yep! Murdered indeed. Next chapter will be coming quite soon if everything goes well! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus turned and stared at the other two wondering if he had heard right. Judging by the appalled look on their faces he had. They stood still for quite a long time almost having forgotten about the unconscious James on the floor.

Then as if a sudden brainwave hit Sirius he shook his head to clear his mind and said to Peter, "Take James to the dorms and Remus and I will go and check if …what James said...is true." All this came out slowly as though he was in pain.

The mousy haired boy nodded and surprisingly skillfully he flicked his wand James' body floated in the air and he led him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Once he was gone Remus gave Sirius a reluctant glance mentally hoping he hadn't meant what he had said to Peter. Sirius nodded silently to confirm **the** werewolf's fears. Remus didn't even dare to let **out **a sigh so he just followed the other boy outside the common room after taking the invisibility cloak with them.

During their way to the Astronomy Tower none of them spoke up as though breaking the heavy silence with which the castle's air was fraught would set everything again into a wild motion and chaos. They were sure that they couldn't prevent this imminent chaos from ensuing when Lily's death became known but this silence was much better for both at that time.

Remus and Sirius stopped abruptly as they took the turn that led to the corridor just before the Astronomy Tower. The narrow corridor was dim-lit from the few torches that burned all night long.

Despite the fact that they almost knew for sure what they were going to face nothing could have prepared them for such a sight.

"Professor Dumbledore! Come here she is…"

The elderly Headmaster followed the two Gryffindors with the Head of their House in his wake. **They** reached the empty corridor Remus and Sirius had gone into some minutes ago and came to a halt as the two Marauders hesitated a bit but then moved on.

On the cold and usually polished stone floor laid the lean body of a girl. The light from the torches illuminated her lifeless pale skin and at the same time cast shadows over the face of Lily Evans, **who** was so white and still as if made of wax. Her dark red hair fell loose on the marbles **and **framed her face. One could say that this was a sight of unusual beauty if there wasn't the morbid addition of the shiny blood that soaked the ends of her hair and had created a pool behind her head.

Remus could hear the head of his house gasping in shock and the clicking of shoes indicated that she took a few steps back. Nevertheless he felt someone from behind him proceeding and the next moment Dumbledore had walked and was standing in front of the girl's dead body. Soon enough, McGonagall had approached warily too as if afraid Lily's body would spring to life again.

"Any idea about who could have done that, Albus?" she asked and though Remus admired the calmness of her voice a tone of panic could still be detected.

"Dark wizards?" Sirius suggested and his suggestion actually did make sense.

In the recent years, the number of **D**ark wizards had dramatically increased and the Ministry along with the aid of Aurors was struggling to track them all down and send them Azkaban. Even if all of them were arrested their numbers were so great that Azkaban alone wouldn't have enough space to keep them all because it already kept numerous outlaws.**T**his advance in **D**ark **A**rts was a constant problem for everyone. The **W**izard**ing** world was split into those who believed in the unity of all wizards and witches no matter where they came from and to those who believed in blood purity. The fact that the term 'pureblood' that had to be used since the Middle Ages was coming out people's mouths once more now in the seventies, an age of progress, was unpleasant to most people. In addition to that, the person who had revived this name seemed to **be** gain**ing **more followers and supporters though it was believed that almost nobody could find him unless he wanted to find you.

Tonight, the chances of **D**ark wizards murdering a Muggleborn girl were quite great even though Remus already knew what Dumbledore stated.

"Dark wizards cannot get into the castle. Unless someone from inside let them…"

With that, the Headmaster turned to face McGonagall a grave expression forming his facial features.

"Please Minerva contact all the rest of the professors and tell them to gather at the staff room. We will decide there what to do next."

The elderly woman nodded and turned on her heels to leave for the staff room.

Dumbledore was left alone with the two Gryffindors and the still body of Lily in a morbidly sparkling pool of blood. The Headmaster remained silent for quite some time his blue eyes busy scanning the surrounding area. Then letting a heavy sigh escape from his lips he spoke up "I believe you should return to your dormitories and please don't let anyone else know about **this.**

The other professors and I will see to it. You've just found her?"

Remus shook his head negatively. "No sir. Our friend, James, found her and immediately came back to tell us."

Dumbledore frowned slightly though it wasn't quite noticeable due to his thick silver eyebrows. "And where is he now?"

"In our dorms. He wasn't in what one would err…call good condition…" Remus trailed but his friend cut him off.

"What Remus means is that James has kinda lost it now from the shock," Sirius explained casually looking at Dumbledore.

"Has he now? Well, I am sure you will help him through that. Now I insist that you go back to your beds otherwise I would have to face the rage of Mr. Higgins," he referred to the castle's caretaker with a surprisingly bright wink.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest. For once in their lives they had something more interesting and unusual to deal with and they were deprived of it! But before he could say anything he felt Remus pulling him by the sleeve. He glanced at his best friend in annoyance but Dumbledore's nod of approval seemed quite firm and he knew there was no point in resisting.

He rolled his eyes upwards sighing. "Fine…"

Having knitted his long fingers the Headmaster wished them goodnight before leaning over Lily's body once more.

Sirius and Remus were almost at the end of the corridor when Remus spoke up pointing at something in the distance.

"There's something strange…"

"Apart from Lily's dead body?" came Sirius unusually sarcastic reply.

"Yeah…look at that closet's door. In my seven years here I have never seen it open." With that he quickened his pace towards the open door and Sirius on his wake.

As he reached the threshold he came to a sudden halt causing the other boy to bump on him.

"Hey! Wha…" Sirius made to complain but froze just like Remus had some seconds ago.

Before them the small closet was in a state of chaos with shelves unhinged from the wall lying on the floor among shreds of broken wood and glass soaked by the liquid interiors of the bottles. Remus almost reluctantly stepped forward

the ruins of the shattered potion bottles and vials creaking under his shoes. "This place was obviously used for storing potions and ingredients," he stated with a perplexed frown.

"Then why was it locked?" Sirius asked from behind and kneeled on the floor to pick up the remains of a broken lock but Remus stopped him **by **kicking the lock away.

"AHHHH! What's wrong with you, Moony! That was my hand that you kicked!" Sirius winced in pain as he withdrew his hand, which had been kicked along with the lock.

"Better my foot then the melting solution," Remus replied showing him the thick red liquid covering the lock.

"Oh uhm. True," Sirius admitted standing up.

"Come on, we have to tell Dumbledore now before he leaves!" Remus exclaimed dragging him outside the closet. Just when they closed the door behind them and made to head back to the scene of murder they heard footsteps not far away.

"Professor?" Sirius asked hesitantly but the only answer they got was the sound of someone breaking into a run.

Remus and Sirius didn't need to glance at each other before running after the unknown person that tried to flee the corridor.

* * *

Okay, I am so fast at updating stories but I've been up to neck. Even in the middle of the freaking summer! Argh,hate it. And I have no idea whether this is in accordance with HBP 'cause I haven't got it yet… 


End file.
